The present invention is directed to silicone gels which are neither a solid nor a liquid. The gels can be flowing or non-flowing but can be made to flow if sufficient pressure is applied. Silicone gels are known in the art having been described in U.S. Pat. No. 3,020,260 of Nelson and 3,308,491 of Spence.
While the silicone gel compositions presently available are quite useful as electrical encapsulating materials and as orthopedic gel pads used to prevent bed sores, they are somewhat lacking in processability. What is needed is a gel which can be cured in 10 seconds on an electronic encapsulating line and a gel which has a pot life of at least 16 hours for use in making orthopedic gel pads. The long pot life would allow the gel to be used to fill some orthopedic pads and then the unused stored for an overnight period and used the next morning to fill additional pads without the problem of the material curing during storage.